<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Abandoned by Groot_the_tree</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898487">Abandoned</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groot_the_tree/pseuds/Groot_the_tree'>Groot_the_tree</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Mycroft, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mycroft is a Bit Not Good, Mycroft is a Softie, Pre-Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Whumptober 2020, Worry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:43:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groot_the_tree/pseuds/Groot_the_tree</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>No 8. WHERE DID EVERYBODY GO? “Don’t Say Goodbye” | Abandoned | Isolation<br/>-<br/>Mycroft hasn't heard from Greg for a week.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Abandoned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This might not be the best but it was what my mind came up with and I went with it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mycroft Holmes always liked being alone, the fewer people that were around the better it was. They always seemed to drag him down, no one understood him and he was alone in the world. Without the useless chatter that people seemed to bring with them, he could get a lot done and found it truly peaceful.</p><p>This was far from that.</p><p>He had gotten so used to not being truly alone that he was starting to enjoy it and it was all thanks to one detective inspector. Gregory Lestrade had entered his life and Mycroft found himself…interested in the man. He was very attractive, how he always seemed to be lightly tanned, at least, compared to himself and everyone else in London, for that matter. His silver hair that seemed so soft and shiny. One day he found the strange urge to run his hand through it and wasn’t sure what to do with the want. It was a strange feeling. He didn’t even seem to be as dull and annoying as everyone else around him, even if he was not as smart as Mycroft was.</p><p>For some reason, he found that that didn’t matter to him anymore.</p><p>So, slowly, they began to get closer and closer, Mycroft using the excuse of Sherlock to get closer to the man and strike up a conversation and they slowly ventured off the topic as they went along, meeting up once a week to discuss him. It soon became once a week because they wanted to know more about each other.</p><p>It too Mycroft longer than it might have others to get used to the idea but eventually he did and, at one of these meetings, a dinner the following week at a higher-end restaurant was suggested and, in turn, accepted.</p><p>From there, the two only grew closer until the point that they were both practically living in Mycroft’s place.</p><p>He found that having the other man around him left him happier than he ever thought he could be. He wasn’t alone for the first time in years, or maybe even his life. More smiles found their way to his face, more laughs left him. As much as he hated it admit it, maybe Sherlock was right and he had been lonely. Gregory had saved him from that and gave him something he didn’t know he needed, companionship.</p><p>But that was back then, and this was now.</p><p>He hasn’t heard from Gregory in a week which was very strange. He worries about him constantly but doesn’t do anything about it for fear that Gregory just needs some space and doesn’t want to seem needy and clingy. It wasn’t like him and he’s heard bad things about it in other people’s relationships.</p><p>So he waits and worries. What had he done wrong? Was the other mad at him? Had something happened that wasn’t his fault? He couldn’t stop the thoughts going through his mind and he had to tell himself that caring was, truly a disadvantage and something he shouldn’t have started to begin with.</p><p>But now he has and it’s too late to stop it. He tries to turn off the emotions but it simply won’t work, not for something that is such a strong feeling.</p><p>For the last week, he has been struggling not to invade the other man’s privacy by using the CCTV cameras to check on him. But it was a losing battle and, as soon as he got a chance to at work he was in the surveillance room to see, looking around, hoping to find the man, even for a moment, but no such luck. He was nowhere to be seen.</p><p>The thought of calling his brother enters his mind. Maybe something has happened and, if it has, Sherlock would, most likely, know about it. But did he want to face that?</p><p>Taking a breath, he decides to contact him but with a text instead, hoping that would throw him off enough that he won’t be stuck on the contents of the message. It wasn’t as though they had told him about the relationship, after all.</p><p>
  <em>Have you heard from D.I. Lestrade? -M.H.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> No, why are you asking me? Why are you texting? -S.H. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why are you lying, brother? -M.H. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Long case. Why are you avoiding my questions, Big Brother? -S.H. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I had a meeting with him, he didn’t show up. He’s on a long case? -M.H. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yes, undercover thing from what I can gather. Couldn’t get this information elsewhere? -S.H. </em>
</p><p>Well, that would explain it but at the same time, why hadn’t he bothered to tell Mycroft?</p><p>Maybe he couldn’t tell or didn’t know. It wasn’t like Mycroft could always be so open about his job either. He’s being irrational about this now and it’s beginning to annoy him. But at least the fear is now replaced with hope that he will see Gregory once again when the case he is on is over.</p><p>He’ll be sure to keep the fear and worries he had about not seeing him again to himself as well. He couldn’t have anyone know the extent that he feels and it would be embarrassing to say he acted like an overly attached teenager.</p><p>For a moment the thoughts of letting the other go enters his mind because, really, sentiment is a weakness and something he doesn’t need in his job but he knows well that he wouldn’t be able to keep that and, before long, would be at Gregory’s door, apologizing for thinking he could do that. As much as he hated to admit it to himself and would never admit it out loud.</p><p>(These thoughts, of course, were out the window the second he saw the detective inspector and, without his permission, his mouth formed the words, “I was so worried, Gregory.” Of course with a hug from the other man and a trip back to Mycroft’s flat, things were getting increasingly better.)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and comments are nice.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>